APOYÁNDONOS MUTUAMENTE
by claireasamiya
Summary: Chris a perdido totalmente su camino, pero llegara una persona importante para el ayudarlo a salir adelante Espero les guste este one shot de Jill y Chris


**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE ONE SHOT DE JILL Y CHRIS, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN**

 ***APOYÁNDONOS** **MUTUAMENTE***

 ***HA PASADO UN MES DESDE QUE CHRIS PERDIÓ A TODOS SUS SUBORDINADOS, ENTRE ELLOS A LA PERSONA A LA QUE LE PENSABA DEJAR SU PUESTO... PIERS NIVANS; TRATO DE REGRESAR Y CUMPLIR CON SU MISIÓN PERO EL MIEDO FUE MÁS FUERTE Y SU MISIÓN FALLO, TENIENDO QUE REGRESAR A LA BASE; CHRIS SE REHÚSA A IR A OTRA MISIÓN Y SOLO SE LA VIVE TOMANDO, UNO DE SUS SUPERIORES TRATO DE PERSUADIRLO PERO NO FUNCIONO**

 **SUPERIOR-** Chris es un agente magnifico, y las muertes en nuestros trabajo es el pan de cada día; tiene que a prender a vivir con ello

 **SOLDADO-** ¿Que recomienda que hagamos señor?

 **SUPERIOR-** Eh investigado, y solo hay dos personas capaces de hacerlo entrar en razón, su hermana Claire y su ex compañera Jill Valentine; por desgracia me han informado que la señorita Redfield se encuentra de viaje por su trabajo, así que eh contactado con la señorita Valentine y llegara esta tarde

 **SOLDADO-** Señor; ¿cree que ella pueda ayudarlo a salir de esa situación?

 **SUPERIOR-** Confío en ello; iré a prepararme para la llegada de la Señorita Valentine y darle toda la información que necesite

 ***CHRIS ESTA EN SU DEPARTAMENTO TOMANDO CUANDO ALGUIEN LLAMA A LA PUERTA**

 **CHRIS-** No quiero visitas, así que largo

 **JILL-** Abreme Chris...Soy Jill

 **CHRIS-¿** Jill?

* **CHRIS SE LEVANTA Y CON TRABAJOS LLEGA A LA PUERTA, ABRE Y VE A JILL, CON UN PANTALON DE MEZCLILLA Y UNA CAMISA AZUL CIELO**

 **CHRIS-** Veo que el azul sigue siendo tu color favorito

 **JILL-** Y yo veo que apenas si te puedes mantener en pie, ¿puedo entrar?

 **CHRIS-** Claro, lo siento

 **JILL ENTRA Y VE QUE HAY UN DESORDEN POR TODO EL DEPARTAMENTO, LO CUAL SORPRENDE A JILL YA QUE A CHRIS LE ENCANTA EL ORDEN, CHRIS SE TUMBA SOBRE LA SILLA DE LA BARRA**

 **CHRIS-** Disculpa el tiradero

 ***CHRIS VUELVE A TOMAR SU TRAGO**

 **JILL-¿** No vas a preguntar que hago aquí?

 **CHRIS-** Me imagino que mis superiores te llamaron y por eso estas aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

 **JILL-** Solo algo te fallo, llevo días tratando de localizarte y no contestas, así que, aunque tus superiores no me hubieran llamado, yo ya tenía planeado venir

 ***JILL VOLTEA A UN LADO Y VE EL CELULAR DE CHRIS ROTO, AL PARECER CHRIS LO AVENTO CONTRA LA PARED**

 **JILL-** Aunque ahora veo porque no contestabas mis llamadas, Chris, ¿Que sucede?, me extraña ver tu comportamiento, tú no eres así

 **CHRIS-** ¿Y como soy según tú?, ¿El súper soldado?, ¿El súper agente que todos creen?

 **JILL-** Una persona que no se da por vencida tan fácilmente

 **CHRIS-** Ja, ¿eso crees?

 **JILL-** No lo creo, lo eres, tú... no te diste por vencido para encontrarme cuando todos me daban por muerta junto con Wesker, y mírame, estoy aquí gracias a ti

 ***CHRIS AZOTA EL VASO EN LA MESA**

 **CHRIS-** No, yo estoy aquí gracias a ti; tu me salvaste de Wesker...de hecho, fue mi culpa que terminaras siendo manipulada por el

 **JILL-** Eso no es cierto, no fue tu culpa; fue mi decisión salvarte, Chris...en verdad, ¿Que te sucede?

 **CHRIS-** Sucede que ya estoy harto de ver gente sufrir, tú, Claire, los soldados bajo mi mando, Piers... el tenía más derecho de vivir que yo, ¿Porque todos me protegen?,

 ***CHRIS AGARRA EL VASO Y LO AVIENTA CONTRA LA PARED, JILL SE ACERCA A CHRIS Y LE PONE LA MANO SOBRE EL HOMBRO, SE DA CUENTA QUE CHRIS ESTA LLORANDO**

 **JILL-** Se que no tengo derecho de opinar porque yo no estuve ahí pero... si Piers prefirió quedarse , talvez fue porque sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y no quería arriesgar tu vida

 **CHRIS-** ¿Como sabes lo que paso?

 **JILL-** Leí tu informe

 **CHRIS-** ¿Porque?, no tienes derecho

 **JILL-** Tus superiores me lo dieron

 ***CHRIS SE LEVANTA Y SE ACERCA A JILL MUY MOLESTO**

 **CHRIS-** No me refiero a ese permiso, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida

 ***JILL COMIENZA A RETROCEDER INSTINTIVAMENTE, AUNQUE SABIA QUE CHRIS NO LA LASTIMARIA**

 **JILL-** Estoy preocupada por ti

 **CHRIS-** No me interesa tu preocupación, no te metas donde no te llaman, ¿me oíste?

 ***JILL CAMINA HACIA ATRÁS Y TROPIEZA CON EL CELULAR HACIENDO QUE CAYERA DE SENTÓN, JILL SE QUEJA Y CHRIS VE EN LA MANO IZQUIERDA DE ELLA UN HILO DE SANGRE; SE AGACHA PARA TOMAR LA MANO DE JILL, LA LEVANTA Y VE QUE TRAE UN TROZO DE CRISTAL DEL VASO QUE LANZO INCRUSTADO EN LA PALMA**

 **CHRIS-** Lo siento

 **JILL-** Fue descuido mío

 **CHRIS-** Vamos al hospital a que te chequen

 **JILL-** Yo puedo sacar el cristal, no es tan difícil

 **CHRIS-** No, podrían quedarse residuos del cristal adentro

 **JILL-** Pero...

 ***JILL NOTA QUE CHRIS ESTA ASUSTADO Y DECIDE IR AL HOSPITAL; UNA VEZ EN EL LE QUITAN EL CRISTAL Y LE VENDAN LA MANO**

 **JILL-** Ya esta

 ***JILL SONRIE, PERO CHRIS SOLO AGACHA LA CABEZA**

 **JILL-** Oye, esto no es nada comparado a todo lo que hemos pasado, y no comiences con que fue tu culpa, yo fui la que no se fijo

 **CHRIS-** Yo te asuste, por eso retrocediste

 **JILL-** Chris...

 **CHRIS-** ¿Donde te vas a quedar?, te acompaño a tu hotel, o ¿te vas a quedar en algún dormitorio de la BSAA?

 **JILL-** Tenia planeado rentar un cuarto de hotel pero no me a dado tiempo, buscare un hotel cerca y...

 **CHRIS-** quédate conmigo

* **A JILL LE SORPRENDE LO QUE CHRIS LE AH DICHO Y SE APENA, CHRIS MEDITA LO QUE LE DIJO Y TAMBIEN SE APENA**

 **CHRIS-** Me refiero a que para que gastas en un hotel, tengo una habitación disponible, claro...si no te incomoda

 **JILL-** Por supuesto que no me incomoda, acepto tu invitación; muchas gracias

* **JILL LE SONRÍE A CHRIS Y ESTE PIENSA QUE JILL ES HERMOSA, DE HECHO; SIEMPRE LO AH PENSADO; LLEGAN AL DEPARTAMENTO DE CHRIS Y LE ACOMODA UN CUARTO**

 **JILL-** Perdona las molestias Chris, no se cuanto planeo quedarme, pero mañana buscare un hotel para no ser una molestia

 **CHRIS-** No pagues, quédate aquí hasta que te vayas

 **JILL-** ¡Gracias!

 **CHRIS-** Bueno, te dejo para que descanses, hasta mañana

 **JILL-** Hasta mañana Chris

 ***JILL SE RECUESTA Y TRATA DE DORMIR, SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA Y JILL TIENE UNA PESADILLA; ESTA EN RACOON CITY Y NEMESIS ESTA PERSIGUIENDOLA, EL MONSTRUO DA UN GRITO EL CUAL PONE A JILL LOS PELOS DE PUNTA, EL GRITO QUE NUNCA OLVIDARA Y QUE AUN DESPUES DE 10 AÑOS NO LA DEJA DORMIR... "STAAARRRRSSS"; JILL DESPIERTA MUY SOBRESALTADA ASÍ QUE DECIDE IR A TOMAR ALGO; PASA POR EL CUARTO DE CHRIS Y VE QUE ESTA ENTRE ABIERTA LA PUERTA, SE ASOMA Y LO VE RECOSTADO, CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE CERRAR LA PUERTA OYE A CHRIS**

 **CHRIS-** ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

 **JILL-** No, la verdad no

 **CHRIS-** Yo tampoco

 ***JILL ENTRA Y SE ACERCA A LA CAMA DE CHRIS, SE SIENTA SOBRE LA CAMA A LADO DE EL**

 **JILL-** ¿Porque no puedes dormir?

 **CHRIS-** Mi cabeza se pone a pensar y no me deja dormir

 **JILL-** ¿Que cosas?, si puedo saber

 **CHRIS-** Todo lo que hemos vivido desde Racoon y ¿tu?

 **JILL-** Lo mismo, es increíble como después de tanto tiempo aun esos recuerdos atormentan

 **CHRIS-** No puedo ni imaginarme todo lo que haz pasado

* **JILL TOMA LA MANO DE CHRIS**

 **JILL-** Pues no te lo imagines, suficiente tienes con tus propios recuerdos, como para que cargues con los míos

 **CHRIS-** ¿Entonces porque quieres cargar con los míos?

 **JILL-** No quiero cargar con ellos, quiero ayudarte a sobrellevarlos, es todo

 ***JILL RECUESTA SU CABEZA SOBRE EL PECHO DE CHRIS, EL PONE SUS MANOS SOBRE LA ESPALDA DE ELLA, JILL SIENTE EL FUERTE Y MUSCULOSO PECHO DE CHRIS Y CIERRA LOS OJOS**

 **CHRIS-** Gracias por estar aquí

 ***JILL LEVANTA LA CABEZA Y VOLTEA A VER A CHRIS; EL CON SU MANO ACARICIA LA MEJILLA DE JILL**

 **JILL-¿** No extrañas tener tus ojos azules?

 ***JILL DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASO CON WESKER, SU CABELLO ERA RUBIO Y SUS OJOS AZULES SE TORNARON GRISES, JILL SE TEÑIA EL CABELLO A CASTAÑO, CUALQUIERA QUE LA VIERA DIRÍA QUE ES LA MISMA JILL, EXCEPTO POR SUS OJOS**

 **JILL-** No, creo que el gris también me queda, ¿no crees?

* **CHRIS SE SIENTA Y QUEDA CARA A CARA CON JILL**

 **CHRIS-** Si, son hermosos

* **JILL SE SONROJA, CHRIS SE ACERCA A JILL Y LA BESA, ELLA CIERRA SUS OJOS Y SUS BOCAS SE FUNDEN EN UN LARGO Y APASIONADO BESO, CHRIS SE RECORRE SOBRE LA CAMA Y HACE QUE JILL SE RECUESTE; SE LE QUEDA VIENDO FIJAMENTE Y LE DICE UNAS PALABRAS QUE PONEN A JILL COMO JITOMATE**

 **CHRIS-** Te deseo Jill

 **JILL (apenada)-** Chris

 **CHRIS-** Pero nunca haría algo que tu no quisieras

 **JILL-** Yo... yo también te deseo

* **CHRIS SONRÍE Y VUELVE A BESAR A JILL, ELLA COMIENZA QUITANDOLA LA CAMISA Y PASA SUS MANOS POR EL BIEN FORMADO CUERPO DE CHRIS, EL NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS Y LE QUITA LA BLUSA A ELLA, CUANDO DE REPENTE CHRIS SE LE QUEDA VIENDO LA CICATRIZ QUE LE QUEDO A JILL POR CULPA DEL APARATO QUE LA CONTROLABA, CHRIS ACARICIA LA CICATRIZ Y JILL NOTA LA TRISTEZA EN LOS OJOS DE EL**

 **CHRIS-** Esto también es mi culpa

 **JILL-** No puedes culparte por algo que yo decidí

 **CHRIS-** Ese algo fue arriesgar tu vida a cambio de la mía

 **JILL-** Si... algo que tu hubieras hecho por mi si las cosas hubieran sido al revés; al principio llegue a odiar esa cicatriz; me recordaba todas las cosas malas y gente que lastime cuando estuve bajo el control de Wesker, pero después... cada vez que la veía, recordaba que estoy viva para ayudar a la gente, para hacer algo bueno, y sobretodo me recordaba a ti, y no porque te culpara o algo, si no porque recordaba como no descansaste hasta encontrarme

 ***JILL ESTABA RECOSTADA Y CHRIS SOBRE ELLA, JILL TOCA LA CARA DE CHRIS**

 **JILL-** Recordaba como me salvaste

 **CHRIS-** Era lo mínimo que podía hacer

 ***JILL VEÍA UNA TRISTEZA INMENSA EN LOS OJOS DE CHRIS Y OPTO POR DECIR ALGO QUE QUERÍA DECIR DESDE HACE TIEMPO PERO NO SABIA COMO REACCIONARIA CHRIS**

 **JILL-** Te amo

* **CHRIS LA VE SORPRENDIDO**

 **CHRIS-¿** Me amas?

* **JILL NO SABIA COMO TOMARSE ESA PREGUNTA, PERO OPTO POR SER SINCERA**

 **JILL-** Si, Te amo

 ***CHRIS SE RECUESTA SOBRE JILL SIN PONER TODO SU PESO ENCIMA, ACERCA SU CARA AL OÍDO DE JILL**

 **CHRIS-** Yo también te amo; siempre te eh amado, por eso no soportaba la idea de perderte

* **JILL LO ABRAZA Y CHRIS COMIENZA A BESARLE EL CUELLO, JILL GIME DE PLACER Y COMIENZA A DECIR EL NOMBRE DE CHRIS, ESTE LE QUITA EL SHORT QUE TRAE JILL DE PIJAMA Y ELLA LE QUITA EL PANTALON A EL, LAS MANOS DE CHRIS RECORREN EL CUERPO DE JILL MIENTRAS ELLA APRIETA CADA MUSCULO DEL TORAX Y ESPALDA DE CHRIS...**

 **CUANDO TERMINAN, CHRIS ABRAZA A JILL Y LA ACERCA A SU CUERPO, CIERRA LOS OJOS Y ASPIRA EL OLOR DEL CABELLO DE JILL**

 **JILL-** No hagas eso, estoy sudada

 **CHRIS-** Hueles hermoso... toda tú eres hermosa

* **JILL SE ACURRUCA TODA APENADA**

 **CHRIS-** Te amo Jill, y quiero algo más serio conmigo

* **JILL ALZA LA CABEZA Y** **SONRÍE**

 **JILL-** ¿Enserio?

 **CHRIS-** Por supuesto, quiero estar contigo para siempre

 **JILL-** Yo también, Te amo, Te amo demasiado

* **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE JILL Y CHRIS SE ENCUENTRAN FRENTE A UNA TUMBA, JILL SE SORPRENDE AL VER EL NOMBRE GRABADO EN ELLA**

 **JILL-** Te encuentras bien Chris?

 **CHRIS-** Si... y siento que debo hacer esto

* **CHRIS SE ARRODILLA ANTE LA TUMBA**

 **CHRIS-** Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, gracias a ti, puedo tener la oportunidad de estar con Jill

 ***JILL SE HINCA ANTE LA TUMBA**

 **JILL-** Por desgracia no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte pero eh oído cosas maravillosas de ti; e igual que Chris te quiero dar las gracias por salvarlo, gracias a ti puedo estar con el...Gracias Piers

* **JILL DEJA UN RAMO DE FLORES Y SALEN DEL CEMENTERIO, CHRIS SALE CABIZBAJO, JILL LO ABRAZA**

 **JILL-** De ahora en adelante voy a estar contigo para sobrellevar todo juntos

 ***CHRIS LE SONRÍE Y TOCA UNA PARTE QUE SOBRESALE DE LA CICATRIZ DE JILL**

 **CHRIS-** Si, juntos sobrellevaremos el pasado... y nuestro futuro

* **CHRIS LA BESA Y JILL CORRESPONDE AL TIERNO BESO**

 **FIN**

 _ **ESPERO PUEDAN DEJARME UN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO ESTE FIC, GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**_


End file.
